Cronestra Pine
Cronestra Pine is a tribute belonging to Emasheep. Please do not use her without Emasheep's consent. 'Personality' She is a very sweet person, but kind of lost at times. She is also completely unaware of her capabilities, including her strength. Once she broke her neighbour's wrist when she high-fived him. She tends to easily blame herself, as she is sometimes extremely blunt and reckless in her actions. She prefers to not talk that much, and she's kind of shy, but when she gets to know someone she opens up very quickly and becomes very attached to that person. She loves to be in the wild and especially climbing in trees. She cries very easily over mostly anything. 'Strengths' She is physically very strong, and is specially good at climbing trees and rocky surfaces. She has great endurance and can run for a very long time while keeping up the same speed. She is surprisingly charming and sweet for a girl for her physique, which can appeal to the Capitol and give her a lot of sponsors. 'Weaknesses' She tends to get very naive, and is influental towards other people she had opened up to, which can cause her to be easily betrayed. She is quite clumsy, and her big physique doesn't help a lot. She also dislikes big and open places, because she feels exposed. She isn´t necessarily scared of water, but she panicks whenever waves start to form. 'Alliance' Everyone. 'Interview Angle' In the inteview she will try her best to remain polite, but won´t really answer that detailed. She will be really shy at the beginning and will obviously show how nervous she is. Her answers might even become blunt and not really thought through. Her charm will eventually shine through the more she gets comfortable. 'Bloodbath Strategy' Run in, grab the first axe in sight and run away as soon as possible to hide. 'Games Strategy' Stay with as many alliances possible to keep herself safe. Stay in a relatively safe, but defendable location with resources nearby at all times. Only travel during the night and don't sleep for more than 4 hours a night. Stay away from other tributes for the most part, but if confrontated, fight instead of running away. If in the final four, let as many conpetitors kill themselves off before going aggressive. 'Backstory' Growing up with only her parents, she is mostly used to keep to herself. Her only friends were the family´s three hens. When she was very young, her parents fought a lot about money and their relationship was dying, so she found refugee in the forest outside of District 7. At the age of eleven she started working with the lumberjacks, picking up the smaller pieces after the workers. At the age of 13, she started to work with chopping down trees, and finally finding a way to release her built up anger. Using trees as a way of relief, either by lashing out on them or spending hours in the treetops. Having a mostly protein based diet while growing up combined with a lot of physical work, her body started earily developing strength musclewise. This caused her to physically stick out among the other girls. Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:District 7 Category:17 year olds Category:Reaped Category:Emasheep's Tributes Category:User:Emasheep